Ultimate Battle
by latinoheat151
Summary: (First fanfic) In a Ultimate Battle against each other,Spider-Man and his team must survive against each other and other heroes to survive and who are the other heroes?
1. A Normal Day?

**Sup guys is Latinoheat151 coming up with my first fanfiction so please tell me what I missed up at or what I need to improve but please help me thanks guys now off into the story and I do not own from Ultimate Spider-Man or Marvel just my story so let's start the story **

* * *

Spider-Man is swinging through the city just enjoying his day

**Hey guys it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here, and today really seems peaceful nothing really happening oddly but yeah just patrolling through the city nothings happening just a boring day for Senor Spider here **

Spider-Man then lands on top of a building roof as he stares and looks into the city

"Seems really peaceful for once hope nothing bad happens" Spider-Man said as he waited for something to happen

"Wow are you seriously talking to yourself?" A familiar female voice said from behind Spider-Man,as Spider-Man turns around to see White Tiger as her hands were on her hips.

**(Spider-Man turns to you the reader) That there is White Tiger aka Ava Ayala, me and her became real close after the whole Kraven thing or who I like to call Senor Mustache. **

"What no I wasn't" Spider-Man said as he swing his hand up and down

"Right it's not like I haven't heard you not talking to yourself" White Tiger said as she crossed her arms looking at him

"Okay anyways why are you here?" Spider-Man asked in concern

"I came here to join you, you know to keep you company and be with you" Tiger said as she looks at Peter, Peter then touches his heart with both of his hands "Oh you really do care about me,Oh please stop your gonna make me cry" Spidey said as he pretend to wipe a tear away as Tiger just giggled a little but quickly hid it.

_**WAIT?! Did you guys see that Ava just giggled I mean she try to hide it but still did you see that wait you can't see**_

Spider-man cleared his throat as he actually heard Ava giggle at his joke.

"So anyways will there's nothing here to do so we could maybe han-" Spider-Man was then cut off as Nova **(Sam Alexander)**,Iron Fist **(Danny Rand)**,and Power Man **(Luke Cage)** came to them

"Awww look Spidey is trying to ask out Tiger" Nova said as he laughs but then stops as White Tiger gave him a deadly stare

"Yo Nova you should stop before Tiger kills you" Powerman said as he had his arms cross.

"Yes please Sam be calm and be friendly to others" Iron Fist said with calm voice

"I'm friendly" Nova said with an annoyed tone

"Yeah right but anyways guys why are you here there's no point be here there's nothing right now" Spidey said telling his teammates

"Will webhead we could train or do something fun together as a team" Sam suggested

"Will maybe we-" Spidey said as he and his teammates were then teleported to a arena,as Spider-Man and his teams looked around and saw that they were surrounded and outnumbered by soldiers that raised there guns at them

"Um we come in peace?" Spider-Man said as he raises his hands up as well as his team mates did.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger but anyways please review and follow and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Hero Prison

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 2 for the story and sorry for the wait because I was really busy but I'm able to do chapter 2 and here it is and thank you for who reviewed, favorite and followed this story so let's start with this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Hero Prison_

_Peter and the gang are now being escorted to a prison cell. _

_**Oh hey guys it's me you're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man in a not so boring day after all since now me and my team are prisoner and were now being escorted to a prison cell and were going to find out what they're going to do with us so yeah not so boring day. **_

**Nova: **I can't believe were prisoner nice job web head.

_Nova had anger and annoyance when he told the arachnid theme hero _

**Spider-Man: **What?! What did I do I didn't do anything bucket head.

**Nova: **This is your fault because everything goes bad whenever I'm with you

**Spider-Man: **What no it doesn't, not always

**Nova: **Okay sometimes it doesn't but still.

**White Tiger: **Can you two stop fighting we just got captured and we're prisoner so web head and bucket head shut up!

_**Okay Tiger's mad now and did she just call Sam, Bucket Head? **_

**Nova: **Okay Tiger whatever but don't call me Bucket head, webhead calls me that and it seems weird when you call me that.

_Ava sighs in annoyance as Danny and Luke stayed quiet and Peter looked around the place as where they walked to and Sam just sigh in boredom_

* * *

_Later… _

_The team was sent into different prison cells as Danny and Luke were in the same prison cell, Sam was alone for the moment and Peter and Ava were in the same prison cell. _

**Spider-Man: **Will isn't this handy dandy were in prison now and is there one of those mugs because I want to rattle it through the bars.

_Ava sighed with annoyance_

**White Tiger: **Come on webhead be serious let us try to find a way out of this cell for we can escape.

**? : **Yeah I've already did that kid so it isn't going to do much affect

_**Wait I know that voice from anywhere and that tone as well **_

**Spider-Man: **Wait _**Wolverine**_, what are you doing here?

**Wolverine: **Just like you I was teleported here and got captured but still fought back like usual but those soldiers will regret it.

_SKINT! _

_Wolverine showed his adamantium claws _

**Spider-Man: **_***gulp* **_um hey Wolverine trusty duo um why don't you break yourself out and break us out for we can escape.

_Wolverine nodded No _

**Wolverine:** I may be able cut through anything but, kid I can't cut through Adamantium without making any damage to it.

**?: **It's true my comrade can't cut through his own self but he is strong and has a hard skull.

**?: **I agree with you _**Colossus, **_Logan does have a hard head and I mean that literally.

**Colossus: **(Chuckles) _**Cyclops **_my comrade that is true and funny.

**Wolverine: **(Growls with anger) shut it Summer's

**Cyclops: **Yeah whatever Logan

_**Wow three members of the X-Men, that is awesome we got Colossus, my noble friend Wolverine and Cyclops wow this is just cool. **_

**White Tiger: **So are each prison cell are specific for everyone weakness or there less powerful skill for them to escape?

**Cyclops: **Yeah it is so now that you know none of us can escape

**?: **Yeah it's hard to escape from this cage and I feel like a bloody dog

_Spider-Man and his team heard some type of British voice that came above them and saw two cages that one _looked like a dog cage and the other seems like a plant hanging.

**Nova: **No way, _Rocket Raccoon _you got captured too but what about everyone else?

**Groot**: I Am Groot

_**Will theirs Rocket Raccoon and he did say he was Groot **_

**Rocket Raccoon: **There over their next to your cell.

**Groot: **I AM GROOT

_**He is Groot **_

**Starlord: **Yes Nova we've got captured Drax and Gamora tried to fight back but we couldn't we were really out numbered.

_Drax lies down on the floor and Gamora just leans against the wall as they both stay quiet. _

**Nova: **Wait, ho-

_Nova was then interrupted by the soldiers who captured them bringing 4 new people into a prison cell, 1 female was thrown into the cell with Nova, 2 males were thrown into the same cell and the last person was a female who was thrown into a prison cell with Cyclops. _

**Nova: **Whoa I can't believe those soldiers or whatever they are just threw them in here.

**Iron Fist: **My friend check if our soon to be ally is okay?

**Spider-Man: **Yeah and um Cyclops can you check on your new roommate?

**Cyclops: **Yeah I'm already doing that and it appears that all of us already know this person so

_Cyclops was then cut off because everyone heard the two males groaning as they awoken _

**?: **(Groans in pain) Aw bloody hell _***sighs* **_great that wasn't a good stand off now where the bloody hell am I?

**?: **Yes this seems strange but I need to find a way out of here

**Spider-Man: **Will you can't

_The two people turn to Spider-Man as Spider-Man waves at them _

**Spider-Man: **Hey it's me Spider-Man and welcome to hero jail and I will escort you through this place with a trusty sidekick Wolverine

**Wolverine: **(Growls) Don't push it kid

**?: **Nice to meet you Spider-Man

**?: **Same here um 'Spider-Man' but I got to get the bloody hell out of here

**Spider-Man: **As I said before you can't each of these cells are proof for each of us to escape and were stuck but please can you step out of the shadow and introduce yourself for we can know each other as we spend our time together.

_So then the two unknown males' steps out of the shadow and Spider-Man and his team were in shock as they knew one of the males but don't know the other. _

**?: **Will some of you may have known me but I am T'Challa the king of Wakanda but you all know me as _**Black Panther **_

**?: **Will by the way I look you can know I'm British and my name is Joseph Chapman but you can call me _**Union Jack **_

**White Tiger: **It's an honor to meet you both and I heard some stuff about you Union Jack and Black Panther we heard a lot of information about you

**Power Man: **Yeah it's really cool to meet both of you and we might get to know each other more from this point on

**Iron Fist: **I agree my friend

_Everyone heard someone drooling and saw that Nova was drooling at the female who was thrown into the cell with him _

_**Will Nova is actually being a bucket head as water spills out of his bucket **_

**Spider-Man: **Sorry about my friend their but please can you introduce yourself to us so we can get know to each other.

_The female looks at Spider-Man but sighs in tiredness _

**?: **My name is Bonita Juarez but I'm known as Firebird

**Nova: **_***sighs* **_You are sure cutie that is on fire

_Firebird just rolls her eyes but had a smile as she hid it from Nova and everyone else _

**Spider-Man: **So welcome Firebird as we wait for the last person to wake up

**Cyclops: **I think she won't wake up for a while she is really unconscious right now but I think I heard of her and know a little bit of information about her

**Power Man: **So can you please tell us?

**Cyclops: **I was getting to that but I only know few things about her and it is that I've seen her around in New York City and Manhattan and Washington DC but nothing much.

**Wolverine: **_***sniff* *sniff* **_I know that scent it's Carol Danvers but you kids know her as Ms. Marvel.

_**Whoa this gotten really cool meeting two X-men, Ms. Marvel and Black Panther and meeting Wolverine and The Guardians of the Galaxy and meeting two new faces how can this get better or maybe worse**_

* * *

_Two unknown people are looking at the security camera as they watch all the heroes locked up in their prison cell _

**?: **So this shall be interesting wouldn't you agree

**?: **Yes it will soon we could get rid of _**Spider-Man **_and his team and those other heroes and soon we can rule the world _***laughs evilly* **_

**?: **Patience soon after we get rid of them we could get rid of them but right now let's look for some more people who will help us defeat and kill these heroes and I know who can defeat each and every one of them

**?: **Remember I have Spider-Man for myself and I shall be the one to kill him

**?: **Yes you shall but for right now we are off to find some more people to help us to kill these heroes

* * *

**Will guys this is the end for chapter 2 and I wonder who are these two people so take a wild guess and will Peter got some more allies but I will try to start chapter 3 so this is going to be cool when I finish it but now onto reviews: **

**Fangirl7287: Thank you **

**Princess Kawaii Shion: lol yeah had some stuff to think about that joke I guess and thanks **

**ThatOneGirl32: Thank you and this answered you question and thanks again **

**Silentman87: I already talk to you and thank you for your idea **

**Sport21: Thank you for telling me how I'm doing **

**Also, shout out to Sport21, Silentman87, ThatOneGirl32, Princess Kawaii Shion, DWireRaisin, GET'EM 64, Prosp88, Stories101, , and jazzybizzle because these are the people that inspired me to write a fanfiction so check out their stories because they deserve it so right now LatinoHeat is out peace **


	3. The Villains Are Here!

_Chapter 3:The Villains Are Here _

_A mysterious figure is watching his scientist's finish rebuilding a machine as he watches it from a top balcony  
_

**?: **Soon he will be rebuilt and will help us destroy these heroes and the world.

_Then Another mysterious figure walks up and stands beside__ him  
_

**?:** What is so important about this machine or robot his useless to us to defeat Spider-Man and those other heroes.

**?: **I found this "machine" in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base and he was sealed in

**?: **So what all the other stuff that S.H.I.E.L.D had must of sealed it as well.

**?: **But he was sealed in really tight for no one can let this machine out so now you understand why his so special Norman or how you pronounce it, _**The Green Goblin. **_

_The Goblin then smirks _

**Goblin: _Doctor Doom, _**you seem to amaze me sometimes but not this time but who is that child their.

_Goblin then points at a teen that looked like 18 and that was leaning against the wall as he watches Doom scientist rebuild the machine _

**Doom: **Oddly when I did research about this machine code name _**Ultron**_, I found out that he has a son and his name is Victor Mancha he will be useful as we destroy the heroes.

**Goblin: **Very well, but is the teenager an android?

_Doom looks at Goblin as he have his arms cross _

**Doom: **It appears so, but anyways Goblin lets go meet Donald Roxxon

_As Doom walks to the door and went through it _

**Goblin: _*sighs*_**Very Well

_As Goblin gave one last look at the machine named Ultron as he walks through the door and follows Doctor Doom and walks down the hallway _

**Goblin: **So who did Donald get for us this time?

**Doom: **He was able to teleport three more heroes.

**Goblin: **So who are these three heroes?

**Doom:** Will they are a man named_** Shang-Chi, **_another young man named_** Kikyo Mikage **_and a young lady known as_** Firebird**_.

**Goblin:** Will lets see Donald and see if he did a job well done.

_As The Green Goblin and Doctor Doom walks into the teleportation room to meet Donald Roxxon as he wore a black suit as he wore shades as they enter and they see three unconscious bodies _

**Donald: _*chuckles* _**Will it didn't take long for them to get knocked out so easily,_ pity..._**  
**

**Doom: **Well done Donald now lets go and get our other allies

**Donald:** Remember Doom I will want my money I don't come for free remember I have my own company and I will need my cut.

**Doom: **You will have it after were finish killing and destroying those heroes.

**Donald:** Good now, I have found the people you wanted me to find and teleport here ,so come with me.

_As Donald took Doom and Goblin to the teleportation room with all the computers and all as Donald sat down on a chair in front of the large computer screen as 3 pictures appear on the screen. _

**Donald: _Kraven The Hunter_, _Rhino_** and_** Scorpion**_ was one of the three people you both agreed on.

**Goblin: **Yes those three will be useful as we go up against that bug and his team.

**Doom: **Will now search for Sabretooth for we can have him defeat Wolverine

**Donald: **Very well...

_Donald Roxxon started to type the name Sabretooth and on the screen it was locating Sabretooth on earth and got smaller as it got closer and was now locating Sabretooth somewhere in America then got closer to somewhere close near New York and was now tracking him in the woods as it shows on the screen of Sabretooth on a branch of a tree looking out into the woods. _

**Donald: **There I have found him would you like me to teleport him here?**  
**

**Doom:** Of course we will need him.

_Donald nodded as he started typing and teleported Sabretooth to there base and showing on the screen of Sabretooth then fading away as Sabretooth was now teleported to Doom's base. _

**Sabretooth:** _**(Roars in rage)**_ Where am I? _**(Growls)  
**_

_Goblin, Doom, and Donald heard Sabretooth roar in the teleportation room. _

**Doom: **Goblin you should speak with Sabretooth explain to him why his here while I and Mr. Roxxon search for more people to help us destroy those heroes.**  
**

**Goblin: _(Growls a little)_** Very well I will speak with this _Sabretooth _so choose wisely for you to decide for who can become our allies**. **

_Goblin then leaves the room and went to go talk to Sabretooth as Doom and Donald continued to work on finding more allies. _

**Doom: **Now search for**_ Moonstone_**,**_ Tanalth the Persuer_**,**_ Living Lighting_**, and**_ Erik Killmonge_r**.

_Donald then typed the 4 names that were given to him and found each of them. _

**Donald: **Okay so they will be ready to get teleported with the other three.

**Doom:** Good now lets find some more allies.

_As Donald typed on the computer trying to find more allies._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Goblin walks into the teleportation room to see Sabretooth trashing the place. _

**Goblin: _(Angry tone)_** STAND DOWN SABRETOOTH!

**Sabretooth: (Growls with anger) **You must be the _Green Goblin_ why am I here!?

**Goblin: **You should calm down or else you won't get the chance to finish off that _Wolverine_**_._ **

_Sabretooth stand down and looked at the Goblin _

**Sabretooth: **_Logan_ is here?

**Goblin: **_**(Grins evily) **_Yes he is now come with me and we will discuss this with our other companions.

_Goblin then left the room and Sabretooth followed him. _

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Donald given up as he couldn't find anyone else and only found a person named Sebastion Gilberti but is known as **Bastion **and Andrew Booth known as **Assassin-8 **_

**Donald: _*sighs* _**Doom there's no one else that I could find on earth. **  
**

**Doom: **Will if not on earth will then maybe somewhere in the galaxy.

_Donald then started to type and the computer showing a picture of earth went far back and showed the galaxy this time and was now searching as Goblin and Sabretooth entered the room. _

**Doom: **Ah Goblin and Sabretooth welcome now we are searching for more allies.

**Sabretooth: **Why do we need allies I could kill them all.

**Goblin: **Not unless you want to be outnumbered and get defeated by Wolverine like all your others time I assume_** (evil grin) **_

**Sabretooth: _(Growls with anger) _**You better shut your mouth or else I'll slice you up with my claws. **  
**

_Sabretooth and Goblin were now face to face with each other as they were ready to battle until they heard some beeping sound from the computer. _

**Donald:** Doom I found 2 people that would be perfect to help us.**  
**

**Doom: **Who are the 2 people?

_Two pictures showed up upon the large screen one of a woman and other thing that is a exoskeleton and has wings  
_

**Donald: _Nebula _**a space pirate and** _Annihilus_**a exoskeleton that is in the Negative Zone**  
**

**Doom: **Good now put those 2 on the list and get ready to teleport all them here.

**Donald: **Very Well...

_Donald then started to press the button and all the people on the list were then teleported in the teleportation room._

* * *

_All the villains were confused where they were. _

**Rhino: **Where am I!?

**Kraven: ** This is a odd place.

**Scorpion: **What trickery is this?

**Living Lighting: **What the heck!?

_Assassin-8 bumps into Killmonger  
_

**Assassin-8: **Hey watch where your going ya wanker.**  
**

**Killmonger: **How dare you speak to me like that!?

_Killmonger and Assassin-8 were in a battle stance ready to fight each other but Bastion intervened _

**Bastion: **You fools should stop now!

**Nebula: **Oh let them fight those idiots would just kill each other like morons they are.

**Tanalth:** Yes I would I agree.

_As everyone argue where they were Annihilus wondered around trying to escape as Moonstone just stayed quiet and watched everything until the door opens and Goblin, Sabretooth, and Doom came in _

**Doom: **Ladies and Gentlemen welcome.**  
**

_Everyone turn there attention to Doom  
_

**Moonstone: **Goblin?**  
**

**Kraven: **Sabretooth?

**Tanalth:** Doom?

**Doom: **Yes it's me, Doom and I summoned all you here for a reason.

**Annihilus: **What reason is that?

**Living Lighting: **Yeah why did you call us here for it better be a good reason.

**Goblin: **Oh believe me it is because all of you want revenge against someone you faced and to tell you right now we could help you get your revenge **_(evil smirk) _**

**Scorpion: **Explain what you are talking about?

**Doom: **Oh you should know Scorpion don't you want revenge on Iron Fist?

_Scorpion started to be more curious _

**Scorpion:** Continue speaking**  
**

**Goblin: **All you have faced heroes that defeated and humiliated you like Kraven, White Tiger and Spider-Man humiliated you, Rhino Powerman and Spider-Man defeated you, same with you Scorpion, he even defeated Sabretooth with Wolverine by his side.

**Sabretooth: **Logan was in the kids body

**Goblin: **And he still defeated you, Assassin-8 wants revenge against Union Jack, Killmonger wants Black Panther to be killed, Living Lighting wants to face Firebird, Bastion wants those 2 X-men, Moonstone wants Ms. Mavrel, Annihilus you want to face the Guardians of the Galaxy and Nova, Tanalth wants Warbird, while Shang-Chi would face against Doom, and Nebula you will have of us want revenge except for a few of us and we will know how to defeat them thanks to a machine that will help us. So my fellow allies are you ready to defeat these heroes?

_All the villains smiled _

**Goblin: **So we all agree we will have our revenge and take over the world ***_evil laugh* _****  
**

_Everyone in the room started to laugh together evily._

* * *

_Meanwhile...  
_

_Donald is looking in the security camera where all the villains are laughing then he glanced over to see the security camera for the hero prison and saw something interesting in one of the prison cell  
_

**Donald: **Well well well, looks like someone got bitten by the love bug and now I got something against these 2 will Goblin will like this. (grins evily).**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys I was busy doing school work,busy learning about these characters and busy doing something that involves Spider-Man and White Tiger and If you wanna what is that about PM me but anyways onto reviews:

**dpunk98: **Will here you go

**xXThE SpEcTaCuLaR SpIdEr-MaNXx: **Already spoke with you and thank you

**fangirl7287: **Thanks

**Silentman87:**Thanks dude and already talked to you about her and the answer is here in this chapter

**sport21: **Already spoke with you and I love the suggestion

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: **Thanks glad you like it and still follow it and I'll keep that idea in mind

But anyways LatinoHeat is out, peace.


	4. New Heroes and Fight Time

**Hey guys here's chapter four and I saw Captain America The Winter Soldier and I recommend to watch it and even after the credits is amazing so anyways to the chapter and this is gonna be my first time to do a fighting scene so tell me how I did.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4:New Heroes and Fight time _

_As everyone in there prison cell they tried to get comfy they heard the doors open as they saw soldiers carrying three unconscious bodies and threw one in Powerman and Iron Fist cell and the other one was thrown into Wolverine's and Colossus cell and the last one was thorn into with Cyclops and Ms. Marvel. _

**Spider-Man: **So who joined us today?

_Powerman checks on the woman whose unconscious and he didn't who she was and Iron Fist didn't know ether._

**Powerman: **Spidey, I don't know who this is.

**Iron Fist: **Yes, this person is quite unknown to us.

_Spider-Man then looks over to Wolverine's and Colossus cell _

**Spider-Man:** Will Wolverine and Colossus, do you know who that is?

**Colossus: **Sorry comrade I don't know who this is.

**Wolverine: **Will kid, I know who this is.

**Spider-Man: **You do? Will tell me don't leave me hanging buddy.

**Wolverine: **(Growls) Yeah his name is Kikyo Mikage, he was once an former assassin for Shingen and we fought once and after that he started to respect me as a fellow samurai.

**Spider-Man:** Wow a samurai I wonder how cool that would be.

_**Cut Away: **_

_**Chibi Spider-Man in a samurai costume with a samurai sword standing his ground against Chibi Wolverine without his scowl on and has his hair in a pony tail as they were ready to fight as they then ran to each other and raise there swords as they strike each other as they stand far away from each other in the pose of the strike as Chibi Spider-Man's head fell off and rolled away as Wolverine was the winner.  
**_

_**Cut Away end. **_

**Spider-Man: **Wait never mind but what about you Cyclops and Ms. Marvel?

_Ms. Marvel shrugs as Cyclops did the same. _

**Ms. Marvel: **I don't know who this is exactly.

**Cyclops: **I think I do, I think I heard of him before don't his name it might come to me.

**Spider-Man: **Will I guess that's** _*yawn*_**, Oh man I'm tired.

**White Tiger: _*yawn*_**Yeah I agree with webhead we should rest.

**Powerman: **Seriously? on these beds? I would rather stay awake.

**Iron Fist: **My friend, you should be like a caterpillar and rest in your cocoon then soon rise as a butterfly.

**Spider-Man: **What?

**White Tiger: **Huh?

**Powerman: _(Scratches head confused) _**What?

**Wolverine:** Don't even know what you just said.

**Firebird: **I am seriously confused.

**Nova: **Can you repeat that I didn't catch what you said.

**Ms. Marvel: **Does anyone know what he said.

**Groot: **I Am Groot.

_Danny then takes a deep breath  
_

**Iron Fist: **What I mean was that, dude, just rest and tomorrow you will have tons of energy for you to fight.

_**Thank You Fortune Cookie for finally making sense. **_

**Spider-Man: **O, now that makes sense

**Powerman: **Why didn't you just say that.

**Ms. Marvel: **That would of made much more sense then what he said.

**Nova:** Next time Fist, you should really make sense more.

_Danny then just sighs as he then laid down on one of the two top bunk beds (A/N: The bunk beds looks like those prison cell bunk beds if you know what I mean)  
_

**Powerman: **I guess I'll take the bottom of the bunk, wait, I should lay this chick on the bed first.**  
**

_Luke then carries the woman and laid her on the the other bunk bed as Luke then goes to the bottom bunk of his and Danny's bunk bed _

**Starlord: **Yeah I think his right we should rest so everyone lets gets some rest.

_Everybody nodded will except the three unconscious people and went to sleep on the bunk beds as everyone quickly drifted off to sleep but except for one as it became 1:50 am as Ava is struggling to stay comfortable and to stay warm and she starts to feel cold so she gets up and looks down to the bottom bunk bed to see Peter in his Spider-Man costume asleep. _

**Ava: _*whispers*_**Hey Peter you awake?

_Peter just groans in his sleep or mumbles. _

**Ava: **I'll take that as a no but um...**  
**

_Ava then gets down and gets in the bottom bunk with Peter. _

**Ava:** ... If you don't mind I'll um... sleep with you.**  
**

_Ava then cuddle into Peter as she made a purr sound as she slowly fell asleep._

* * *

_The Next Day...  
_

_Peter wakes up to where he sees Ava cuddling him and Peter hears Ava purring in her sleep. _

**_This is really weird why is Ava in bed with me weird and shes purring but the question is how do I get out of bed without waking her up even though I like being in bed with Ava but I don't mean, I just meant I... Uh... Er... _**

_Peter then tries to move Ava hands off of him but instead she used her nails or claws or whatever to pierce into his skin as Peter wanted to scream in pain but he held it in as he then tried again and it worked as he got out of bed.  
_

**_To tell you guys right now that seriously I'm in pain but I'm glad that no one saw me and Ava sleeping together..._**

_Peter then looks around and saw everyone already awake even the three other people who were unconscious were awake.  
_

**Spider-Man: **Um you guys didn't see what happened there right?

**Wolverine: **You and your girlfriend sleeping with each other then yes we saw what happened.

_**Oh man I just hope that my team didn't see what happened mostly bucket head. **_

**Nova: **I wish I had my camera it would of been perfect**  
**

_**Great... **_

_Just then Ava wakes up and starts to stretch and gets up _

**White Tiger: **That was best time I ever slept in my life**. **

**Nova: **Hey Tiger come over and hug you man.

**White Tiger: **What are you talking about Bucket Head?

**Nova: **Oh you know, you sleeping with Spidey over there we saw you two sleeping together lovey dovey you know that stuff.

**White Tiger: **You should shut up or else.

**Nova: **Or else what you can't do anything were in separate prison cells and you can't do nothing so ha I could make fun of you so many times without you hurting me this is the best day of my life**. **

_Just then the prison cell doors open. _

**Nova: **Wait... (scared tone) I didn't mean it Tiger I was just kidding.**  
**

**White Tiger: **You are so dead

_**I like it when she gets angry and I don't mean I like her wait I mean I.. Uh... Err...**_

_White Tiger then steps out of the her prison cell and walks over to Nova prison cell but she was stopped by the soldiers who put them in the prison cell.  
_

**Soldier 1: **Freeze everyone move along and follow us and don't try to do anything we got you surrounded.**  
**

**Spider-Man: **Yeah yeah yeah we know so are we going to have breakfast? I'm seriously hungry

**Firebird: **Yeah his right whatever your gonna do to us can we get at least get something to eat before we die or whatever

_The Soldier just looks at everyone else looking at each of them seeming tired and hungry  
_

**Soldier 1: **You.**  
**

_The Soldier points at a soldier out of the 20 of them  
_

**Soldier 2: **Yes sir?**  
**

**Soldier 1: **Ask the boss if the prisoners could eat?

**Soldier 2:** On it sir.

**Spider-Man: **I say a yes since you know were weak and stuff why wouldn't your boss want us to eat?

_Soldier 2 has left to see there boss.  
_

**Soldier 1: **He just wanted us to take you somewhere and never thought of you being weak and hungry because he didn't care.**  
**

**Spider-Man: **Of course, but a little cliche there not caring about the prisoner.

* * *

_After 10 minutes of waiting..._

**Spider-Man: **So Tiger what was Nova talking about earlier?

**White Tiger: **(I so wanted to avoid this) Um it was nothing, nothing at all

**Spider-Man: **You sure because you-

_Just then the Soldier who was sent off, came back to them  
_

**White Tiger: **(Thank God)**  
**

**Soldier 2: **The boss said it was alright but after that they would have to go to the place.

**Soldier 1:** Will then everyone follow me and remember don't try anything funny and to make sure of that.

_Just then Soldier 1 put specialize handcuffs for everyone will except Rocket Raccoon and Groot they were both still placed in a cage. _

**Soldier 3:** Sir I think we should get some more handcuffs or something for him.**  
**

_As Soldier 3 points at Wolverine.  
_

**Soldier 1: **Agreed.**  
**

_As just then Soldier 1 placed more handcuff, chains, etc. onto Wolverine as they needed to restrain just in case.  
_

_**This seems so funny to see Wolverine all restrain and stuff looks hilarious but i also can't forget how weird Ava was, I gotta keep an eye on her but not because of how beautiful, sma- um I uh you didn't hear anything. **_

_As then the soldiers guided everyone to the lunch room as Nova stood next to Firebird, smiling at her  
_

**Nova: **So I'm Nova, The Human Rocket and I am strong, handsome and someone perfect for you cutie.

**Firebird: **_(Rolls her eyes)_Look I'm not into you.

**Nova:** Come on. You know I'm the man of your dreams.

**Firebird: **Whatever.

* * *

_As soon everyone arrived to the lunch room..._

**Spider-Man: **So what can we eat?**  
**

**Soldier 1: **This...

_Soldier 1 gives Spider-Man a tray of some food that was smashed up. _

**Spider-Man: **What the heck is this?

**Soldier 1: **Some grub or whatever so just eat it and take a seat

_As soon everyone took a seat and started to eat but for Rocket Raccoon and Wolverine, someone needed to spoon feed Wolverine and Rocket Raccoon was lock up in a dog cage and the Soldier gave Rocket Raccoon a can of dog food. _

**Rocket Raccoon: **Dog Food, really? will better then anything else

_As Rocket Raccoon opened the can of dog food and started to eat it. _

**Cyclops: **So whose gonna feed Logan?**  
**

_Everyone then looks at Spider-Man  
_

**Spider-Man: **Seriously?! why me?

**Colossus: **My comrade you can handle it.

_As Colossus then patted Spider-Man back _

**Spider-Man: *sighs* **Okay then.

_As Spider-Man walks over to where Wolverine is at. _

**Iron Fist: **So can you three introduce yourself we never got to know who you are.

**Kikyo: **I'm-

**Ms. Marvel:** Wolverine told us who you are so you don't need to introduce yourself.

**?: **I guess I'll go the names_** Warbird **_and I'm sorta a junior warrior for the Shi'ar Royal Army.

**?: **The names _**Shang-Chi**_ and I'm the greatest living master of Kung Fu, what many people say when they see me in battle.

**Iron Fist: **I would love to challenge your skills to see if you are really good on how other people say.

**Shang-Chi: **You as well.

_Over with Spider-Man and Wolverine as Spider-Man is spoon feeding Wolverine  
_

**Spider-Man:** Now Wolverine open wide and be a good boy.**  
**

**Wolverine: _*Growls* _**

**Spider-Man: **Now don't be like that so open wide.**  
**

_As Spider-Man then made a plane sound making the spoon a plane then Spider-Man got tired of Wolverine not eatting _

**Spider-Man: **Just eat your food Wolverine.**  
**

_As Spider-Man tries to feed Wolverine, White Tiger looks over and couldn't help but smile but she hid her smile away for no one can see it but mostly Nova. _

* * *

_After everyone finished eating the soldiers took them where they were supposed to go as they enter a lounge that has stuff what a V.I.P lounge would have with seats that are leather and the seats facing a wall made glass and through the glass wall window was what looks like a fighting arena and on top of the glass wall was a flat screen TV that tilted down looking at the seats and 2 elevators on both sides of the room. _

**Soldier 1: **This room is place where you will see fights through that glass and don't try to escape this room is solid proof for each of you to escape so don't even try.

**Spider-Man: **Will that sounds cool who are we going to see fight? Is it a gladiator fight? Crazy Fans? Lion fight? or Tige-

_As then White Tiger gave Spider-Man a stare that Peter knew very well even under her mask.  
_

**Spider-Man: **Um never mind about the last part you know what I mean.**  
**

_**Is Ava still staring at me?**_

_Spider-Man then looks over to look at White Tiger as he sees her just staring at him. _

**_Yeah shes still staring at me great..._  
**

**Soldier 1: **None of them you will be facing each other.

**Spider-Man: **Say what now?

**Cyclops: **Wait what?

**Union Jack:** Hey you can't do that

**Powerman: **Yeah it ain't fair

**Soldier 1: **You gonna have to do it or else

**Warbird: **Or else what?

**Soldier 1: **I'm glad you ask.

_As then Soldier 1 points at 4 other soldiers to do something as they understood and surrounded Nova as they then started to brutality beat him up but as Nova wanted to fight back he wouldn't have a chance since there are 16 other soldiers waiting for they can attack him with there weapons.  
_

**Firebird: **HEY STOP ALREADY WE GET...** _*sighs*_** just _please_ stop.

_Just as then Soldier 1 put his hand up and told them to halt and stop what they were doing as they listened and stopped beating Nova up as they moved away and went back to where they were standing as Firebird went to check on Nova _

**Spider-Man: **Aww but I liked what I was seeing Nova getting beat up.

_Everyone then coldly stare at Spider-Man _

**Spider-Man: **I was joking, kidding alright geez...

**Powerman: **Not cool dude, not cool

**Soldier 1: **Everyone take a seat and the TV will tell who will face each other once they are chosen go to the elevators that are at left and right of the room and it will take you to the arena so be ready to fight.

_As then Soldier 1 leaves the room and locks it and as soon when he left everyone went to take a seat as Firebird put Nova on sofa and sat down next to him as Wolverine that was now free from the handcuffs, chains and etc. sat on the other end of the sofa as everyone else at on a sofa chair or on the 2nd sofa where Spider-Man, White Tiger, and Colossus sat at but Colossus sat in between them as once everyone took a seat they looked up at the TV where the TV started to scan the people who were in the room. _

**Spider-Man: **So is anyone scared to you know fight each other?**  
**

**Powerman: **Will I'm kinda am but is who I face against.

**Warbird: **Yeah if he faced me he would be scared.

**Powerman:** In your dreams even though were the same age I know i could win.

**Warbird: **I hope that computer puts us both against each other because I could show you my skills.

**Drax: **Be Quiet...

**Rocket Raccoon: **Yeah look its deciding.

_As everyone looked at the screen and it showed it was split on the right and left side was showing pictures of everyone in the room going fast and deciding who will face each other as after 10 minutes of deciding it showed a blank screen _

**_Oh man I hope it isn't me. _  
**

_As then the screen showed Wolverine picture on the left side and Spider-Man on the right _

**_Oh man... _**

**Robotic voice: **Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine, Get Ready To Fight.**  
**

**Wolverine: **I'm so gonna enjoy this.

_As Wolverine then got up and walk over to the left elevator  
_

**Spider-Man: **Will I'm dead**  
**

**Powerman: **Yo webhead good luck.

**Iron Fist: **Try your best my friend.

**Nova: **Grod ruck

**Spider-Man: **Yeah sorry for earlier of you know being mean to you even though you lost some of your teeth.

**White Tiger: **Good luck Spidey.

_As then White Tiger hugs Spider-Man for good luck as Spider-Man hugs back **  
**_

**Spider-Man: **Um okay thanks guys but its not like I'm gonna die.

**Cyclops:** You are against Logan he will try to kill you but he'll just hurt you... _maybe._

**Spider-Man: **Maybe?

**Starlord: **Just go kid we will be rooting for you.

**Spider-Man:** Alright then...

_As Spider-Man then walks to the right elevator and was inside the right elevator as well as Wolverine is on the left side as the elevator took them down to the arena as soon as they reach down they stepped out of the elevator and walked into the middle of the arena across from each other.  
_

**Wolverine: **Ready Kid?**  
**

**Spider-Man: **Yeah ready to win.

**Wolverine: **Yeah don't get too cocky.

_As in the arena and in the lunge room the robotic voice came on  
_

**Robotic Voice: **Get Ready...**  
**

_As then Spider-Man and Wolverine got in there fighting stances  
_

**Robotic Voice: _FIGHT! _  
**

**_Before we start I can't get my head off this but it feels like I'm in a video game like the time where me, Cap and Wolverine were in a video game by Arcade but enough of me lets start this fight like how Thor would say, Have at The... _**

_As the fight began between Spider-Man and Wolverine as Wolverine ran to Spider-Man as he tries to punch Spider-Man but Spider-Man spider-sense helped him as he dodges the on coming attacks from Wolverine.  
_

**Spider-Man: **You know Wolverine I have to say your not good at this.

**Wolverine:_ *Growls* _**You want me to go full force kid you got it.

_SKINT!_

**Okay I think I messed up there.  
**

_As now Wolverine tries to attack Spider-Man with his claws as he tries to slice him up but Spider-Man was able to dodge all his attacks as Spider-Man jumps in the air and kicks Wolverine in the face as Wolverine stumbles back a little  
_

**Wolverine: *Growls more louder* **Kid you made a big mistake.**  
**

**Spider-Man: **Oh boy**... **

_As Wolverine started to go berzerk as he tries to hit Spider-Man but he keeps dodging it but Wolverine was able to get him on the chest as Wolverine scratched Spider-Man chest where three claws had hit and it was bleeding but Spider-Man still held on  
_

**Spider-Man:** Oh man this hurts and you ruined my suit, not cool dude.

**Wolverine:** _***Growls*** Kid try to fight back  
_

**Spider-Man:** Alright Wolfy whatever you say.

_As Spider-Man and Wolverine went on with there battle as Spider-Man did a lot flips to dodge Wolverine attacks as then Spider-Man started to fight back as he started to hit Wolverine in the face as he then step back to stop. _

**_Man this is getting hard to defeat Wolverine, I wonder how everyone else is thinking about this fight. _**

_Meanwhile...  
_

_As the through the glass they see the fight between Wolverine and Spider-Man, everyone are making bets and Nova was massaging his mouth _

**Nova:** I say Wolverine gonna win this, webhead got nothing to beat this dude**. **

_As Wolverine tries to strike Spider-Man but Spider-Man keeps dodging his attack  
_

**White Tiger:** I say Spider-Man is gonna beat him.**  
**

**Nova: **You just say that since his your _booooyyyffriiennd _

**White Tiger:_ *Growls* _**

**Firebird: **I agree with her I think he might win.

**Nova: **You know I totally agree.

**White Tiger: **Really?! you just said

**Nova: **I know what I said I changed my opinion

**Powerman: **Can you guys be quiet the fight is about to end I think? **  
**

_As back to the fight Spider-Man and Wolverine had landed a few punches to each other and a scar on Spider-Man chest as Spider-Man needed to find a way to finish the fight. _

**_What to do? what to do? I got It. _**

_As Spider-Man then shoot his webs at Wolverine's eyes as Wolverine tries to rip the web off of his eyes _

**Wolverine:_ *Growls* _**Ah kid you are so dead.

_As Spider-Man shot his right hand webshooter to the right wall and the same with the left and stepped back with a far distance as Wolverine finally rips the web off his face as he then looks at Spider-Man and what looks like that he made a sling shot from his webs _

**Spider-Man: **_It's __All or Nothing__..._

_As Spider-Man let go of the web he was holding on to as his rapidly heading to Wolverine as he raises his legs up and made contact with Wolverine hitting him on the chest as Wolverine took the impact of the attack as he was then flew straight to the wall and it was able to make a thud on the wall as Wolverine was then knocked out cold _

**Spider-Man:** Did I win?**  
**

**Robotic voice: **_**Spider-Man** Wins._

**Spider-Man: **I did I did win, will sorry about that got carried away there.**  
**

_As everyone in the lounge was in shock that Spider-Man won except White Tiger  
_

**White Tiger:** See I told you guys he would win and once again I was right.

**Nova: **Yeah yeah whatever but now I wonder whose next to go face-to-face?

* * *

**Will now I was able to finish and upload this chapter but sorry for being late though it's hard to write a fight scene but anyways onto reviews: **

**Mostly the answers for all the reviews are thank you and for sport21 you wanted a Wolverine and Spider-Man here it is yeah next chapter another fight will happen so see ya Latino heat is out peace. **


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me latino heat and this is a author's note and there's bad news that I won't be able to upload any chapters for a while and sometimes there will be but sometimes not and I'm sorry because the reason why I won't be able to upload is because my laptop screen broke and right now I'm using my family's computer and mostly a lot of my family members are on this so sometimes I won't be able o get on so I'm sorry that I won't be to upload any chapters but in the mean time while I'm getting a new laptop i will be writing the next few chapters and once I'm back I will upload them when I have a new laptop so sorry that I won't be able to upload any chapters but thank you for understanding and before I finish this author's note I have 2 questions for you...

Have you seen The Amazing Spider-Man 2?

And second who do you guys want to see battle in the next match?

So PM me who you want to see go at it and don't review until the next time this will be an actual chapter so bye Latino Heat is out for a while see ya.


End file.
